Sorry About That
by zeroislove
Summary: So, when Zeroes discover feelings, do sensations follow? Total one-shot/drabble.


Moar Zero fics! In light of the whole pain vs. painlessness, feeling vs. sensation, perception vs. emotion and that whole capillaries contracting business that underlies the Zero mystique, I am most intrigued by what Kouya and Yamato went through, and the possible ramifications their experience could have on Natsuo and Yoji. Once a Zero discovers feelings, do they discover sensations as well? Is the painlessness a state of mind as much as a genetic program?

So really, I don't think these two are anywhere near ready for any sort of healthy relationship (how would they know what that is, anyway? Certainly no positive role models around in their life)… but I can imagine little things like this happening amidst their recent growth.

**~*~*~*~**

**~ Sorry About That ~**

"You know what's weird?" Yoji said, his legs dangling above his head as he was lying on his stomach on the bed, eyes on the screen of his gameboy and thumbs busy blowing up enemy spaceships.

On the other end of a connection cord, Natsuo didn't look up from his game either. "What's weird?"

"Soubi and Ritsuka. They don't kiss as much as they used to."

"Hmm. Maybe they got tired of it."

"Probably. It's weird though, 'cause I thought they liked it."

"I think maybe they just figured out that they don't know each other very well."

Yoji nodded slowly, his blue bangs grazing his cheeks.

"Not like us."

"Not like us."

"That's gotta suck."

"Yeah."

Yoji chewed on his lower lip and his thumbs slowed down.

"Gotcha!" Natsuo cheered. "You totally weren't paying attention! Ha!"

The purple eyes glanced up from the screen to catch the Fighter's large, victorious grin. The green eye sparkled, and Yoji's tail twitched.

"Bah, this one's not my favorite game anyway!"

"Is too! Why aren't you paying attention?"

The Sacrifice could feel his ears flatten against his head.

"I'm… I'm a little sorry 'bout that one time."

"What time?"

"When I kissed Ritsuka."

"Oh. Why?"

"What do you mean, why!"

"We like Ritsuka."

"Yes."

"So why are you sorry?"

Yoji's eyes narrowed as he stared at the other boy's curiously perked ears. He wasn't sure why he was so annoyed… he just was. Natsuo tilted his head to one side.

"What!" Yoji snapped.

"Your face looks funny."

"How does it look funny?!"

"It's red," Natsuo said with a hint of wonder in his voice. "I've never seen your face red before."

Yoji startled and brought a hand to his cheek.

"It feels funny," he admitted.

Then he jumped up and raced over to the bathroom, Natsuo close behind. The two boys piled in front of the mirror, noses to the silvery glass, and marveled at the rosy color that blossomed on the blue-haired boy's skin.

Yoji gaped with his mouth open. "What is this?? Am I sick??"

Natsuo ran a finger along his Sacrifice's cheek and thoughtfully shook his head.

"I don't think so. Remember, Ritsuka turns red all the time."

"You're right... and Nagisa-sensei, too…"

"Yup."

"Did I catch something from them??"

"Hm." The red-head took the other boy's face in his hands and inspected him some more, turning his head from side to side and poking him with his finger.

"Natsuo!"

"I leave white spots when I poke you. And then it turns red again." He giggled.

Yoji growled. "It's not funny! I'm going to die!!"

Natsuo smiled. "I don't think you're going to die. You can't die without me anyway, and I don't have it."

Yoji's face contorted into a very impressive pout, fueled by embarrassment and annoyance and a little bit of fear – and a whole lot of defiance. And on some level, deep inside, a vague idea, an unconscious gut instinct about the cause of his disease.

With the speed of a cat, he grabbed his Fighter by the collar of his T-shirt, pulled him close and pressed their lips together. It was a harsh and imperfect thing and it made his heart race.

"Mmm-mm!" Natsuo said when he couldn't breathe anymore.

Yoji let him go. And then a wicked smile spread across his features as he studied the other's face.

"Ha!" he said triumphantly.

"What?"

"Now you have it too!"

**~ End ~**


End file.
